Roy, The Killers Killer
I remember when I was in High School, I knew a kid named Liu and we were the best of friends but, his big brother... I think his name was Johnny or Jefftrey or something like that, anyway I remember that day when Liu's big brother stood up against Randy, the person I had a beef with that day. I didn't care if he had a knife, because I had my dads' revolver and a knife which were both in my backpack, Liu's big brother did some tricks and managed to stab 1 one of Randy's retarded friends and punch another. I got angry at him from that point forward and I started to edge myself to became the new bully of the school, I always gave a nasty look at that kid and his girlfriend, it was odd how both their names started with a "J", I remember secretly touching the girls ass when I hid myself in a crowd when everybody was going to an assembly. I had to go to the bathroom during the assembly so I just left, while i was taking a piss I went backwards and felt a blade, it was held by Randy and out of rage I punched him hard in the face and kicked the knife out of his hands, blood ended up on the mirrors that day, and I was pulled away from my fierce punches by a group of teachers wondering were Randy and I were. They used their phones to call the police as they restrained me that day, there was huge evidence against me: a knife near my leg, a killed with a broken palat on the floor, and my punches landing on his collar and his face. I broke from the grip of the teachers and ran to my back pack and pulled my gun out I blew the brains out of two teachers and gained a ridiculous joy from it and I shot the head off three people driving away from the scene. I went into one of the cars and went home in a fast manner, my parents got a call from the school on what happened and they saw it on the news I went into the house and saw my mom crying my father told me I was going to go to jail for a long time, I pulled out the gun and quickly shot him in the knee my mom yelled out a horrifying scream and passed out, I teared up in the moment and acknowledged that I had to end my father. I put the revolver in front of his head that I had taken from his closet and pressed it against his skull he cried and told me I didn't have to do it, he told me we could just run away from all of this and be a happy family and keep it a secret, I was paranoid and gained a fear of it being a lie and I pulled the trigger without another tear coming from my eye, the joy came back from it. My mom was still passed out on the floor, so she was luckily ended in her sleep with a knife deep inside her heart, I didn't know what to do with the bodies so I began to build ideas, I thought of burning them but, what would I do with the ashes? I developed an evil thought in my head and I was so caught up in the moment, I went with it, eat them. I grabbed them and ripped their clothes off I started with my father i cut off his head and his private part and cut off his limbs, I cut each limb at each fold of the skin were it bended. I ripped their nails off and skinned their heads and I cut them up and cut off the skin and laid a couple out on the grill. That night I finally realized I had cannibalized and I began to cry for hours but, i was glad at the same time as if a burden was lifted off my shoulders, the last piece of evidence was my existence. I didn't want to kill myself though so I made gages with a marker on my face and I cut the top finger of each finger off my hands and feet, it burned but I adjusted to the pain. I finally cut my face off and poked at the red bloody flesh that was under i cried from the bloody pain but I liked it and kept poking it, I ran upstairs and bandaged my whole face and cut two holes for eyes and a mouth which later became my new face. I threw up a little at the sight of the human bones left over on the floor, the vomit was red and a piece of an organ fell out of it, I left the house after packing all my things and keeping the gun and every weapon in the house nearby. I was invited to a party and the invitation was sent by Liu, I looked at the girl looking through the window at was was happening on the ground, there was body on fire and Randy had left with his retarded friends. I stalked keith on his way home and chased him, he noticed me and I ran as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground I punched his face until I saw blood all over the area and the final blow killed him, I grab the sewer cap and he screamed and wiggled as I slowly decapitated him I heard him gag and choke until his neck was longer and I forced it onto the corner of where the cap was supposed to be and the cap slowly revealed bloody skin he finallly gave off 1 final loud gagged scream and his head detached from his body and fell into the green abyss along with his body and i slammed the bloody cornered cap and left with a smile. The next day the duo which was once a group met up were they usually did, at Randy's house they wondered were Keith was. I approached them and will full force knocked Randy on the floor they got up and decided to punch me and beat me up, I was on the floor and I did the only thing I was best at and bit the flesh of Randy and ripped it off his arm he was on the ground holding his arm up and screaming and Troy tried to punch me but I punched his stomach and used my elbow to throw him on the ground, I pulled out the knife and slashed Troy's throat and I gave Randy a chance to run off with his mutilated arm and never speak of what happened. I grabbed troy and cut him limb from limb and put him in a suit case. I spent the next two days in Randy's house eating Troy's flesh, on the second night I seeked something else to eat and I wallked around and looked through windows until I finally noticed that a white faced kid was smiling with a knife in the window he eyed me and closed the shades. I came back an hour later after a series of throwing up from my body's own moral and humanity, I looked through a window and there was girl on a table and she was burning alive, I entered the house and took out the flames here consciousness eyed me and I heard the voices of the fire fighters and left the area. I spent the next couple of days crying finally realizing what I have done, I stood in a corner and was rocking on the floor without eating, I became anarexic and my body had lost 113 pounds, I used to weight 189 pounds. I began to get up at night time when the moon shined one me, the pale faced kid was there and he said "GO TO SLEEP" I avoided his knife attack and threw up on his face and ran away into a police car, I gave them a fake story, and they drove me to a hospital where I lived for the next couple of days. I heard a girl crying in the next room and when I was about to go to sleep I saw her try to walk out of the building. I silently stalked her and she lead me to a cemetary, I wondered why she wore a mask but I was afraid of approaching her thinking maybe she knew me and knew of the abomination I have become. I saw her look at the sunrise and hid behind a tree as she claimed she was to start a new life, I saw the white faced kid on the other side of the cemetary leaving flowers on a couple of graves, and I quickly ran back to the hospital.